starwarsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Klonekrigene
(22 F.s.Y - 19 F,s.Y) Klonekrigene, også kalt Klonekrigen, var en tre år lang krig mellom Den galaktiske republikk og Konføderasjonen av uavhengige systemer. Åpningslaget fant sted på planeten Geonosis der den Galaktiske Republikk overrasket Konføderasjonen med sin nyskapte klonehær. Krigen endte med at Darth Vader, tildligere Anakin Skywalker, dro til Mustafar og drepte Separatistlederene, samtidig som Kansleren erklærte at Den galaktiske Republikk skulle bli et imperium med han selv som overhode. Under krigene utnevnte Kansleren jediene til generaler, noe som svekket deres tillit til ham. Under det første året slet republikken mot den gigantiske droidehæren som Grev Dooku og hans allierte hadde skapt. Rett etter slaget om Geonosis hadde nemlig Separatistene utløst en rekke angrep på Republikkens systemer, og tatt kontroll over mange av hyperromrutene i galaksen. For å løse dette, utnevnte kansleren jediene til generaler. Dette likte ikke jediene, siden dems hovedoppgave, var å opprettholde fred. Ved å lede Republikkens hær inn i kriger, brøt de en av jedireglene. De valgte allikevel å ta på seg ansvaret, men Kanslerens tillit sank betydelig. Slaget om Geonosis thumb|left|200px|Artilleri-kanoner under slaget om Geonosis. Åpningsslaget i Klonekrigene, slaget om Geonosis, var en stor krig på Planeten Geonosis, som endte med seier for Republikken. Slaget oppstod på grunnlag at Obi-Wan Kenobi var tatt til fange. Slaget startet med at en mengde jedier inntok en arena der Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, og Padme Amidala skulle henrettes. I denne første fasen av slaget holdt jediene på å tape, men Yoda kom til unnsetning med Republikkens klonehær, og reddet jediene. Senere i slaget, ble det en lyssabelduell mellom Grev Dooku og Obi-Wan, med Anakin Skywalker som alliert. På grunn av dårlig samarbeid, hold både Anakin og Obi-Wan på å bli drept, men Yoda kom til unnsettning. Yoda ble en for stor utfordring for Grev Dooku, som flyktet. Slaget endte med at droidehæren slo retrett. Slaget om Christophsis thumb|left|200px|En type artilleri-kanon under slaget om Christophsis. I slaget om Christophsis slet Anakin og Obi-Wan, sammen med en liten armè av kloner mot en overveldene droidehær. De vant allikevel slaget, grunnet Republikkens sterke artilleri-kanoner. De fikk aliikevel problemer da Separatistene satte opp et energiskjold. Anakin Skywalker og hans padawan Ahsoka Tano måtte derfor snike seg forbi alle droidestyrkene usett og sprenge energiskjold-generatoren. Ødeleggselsen av skjoldet førte til seier for republikken. Samtidig med slaget på bakken, var det også et romslag, der Republikken forsøkte å ødelegge Separatistenes kryssere for å bringe forsterkninger til hæren på bakken. thumb|left|200px|Kaptein Rex under slaget om Teth. Slaget om Teth I slaget om Teth reddet Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, og en hær av kloner, Jabba Hutts sønn, som var kidnappet av Separatistene. Under slaget møtet Obi-Wan Grev Dookus snikmorder Assaj Ventress, og det utvikler seg en lyssabelduell. På slutten av slaget finner Anakin og Ahsoka romskipet "Twilight", som de bruker mange ganger senere i Klonekrigene. Slaget endte med seier til Republikken. Under slaget var det også en flykamp høyt oppe i Teth`s skyer. Malevolence left|thumb|200px|Obi-Wan og to droidekasser. Tidlig i krigen møtte jediene en ny stor trussel. General Grievous nye flaggskip Malevolence. Det dødelige skipet var utstyrt med en ionkanon som tok all kraften til fiendlige skjold og våpensystemer når de ble truffet. Mester Ploo Koon og en gruppe kloner møtte på skipet i Abregado-systemet men greide å unnslippe. De t var først da Republikken fikk vite om ionkanonen. Anakin Skywalker og Ahsoka Tano greide å redde Ploo Koon. Senere planla Anakin et storm-angrep med bombere på Malevolence kommandobro. De slo til når det kom nytt om at Grievous planla å angripe en romstasjon for skadede kloner. Under oppdraget måtte jediene slå fra seg planen om å drepe Grievous siden han var nære ved å fyre av ionkanonen på sykestasjonen. De greide imidlertid å skade ionkanonen så mye at den ble overopphetet og sprengte når Grievous prøvde å fyre av. Senere når jediene var i ferd med å ødelegge Malevolence fullstendig, greide Separatistene å fange Padme Amidala, noe som førte til at Anakin og Obi-Wan måtte dra inn i skipet og redde henne. Dette greide de i tillegg til at Anakin fikk programert navigeringsdatamaskinen til å kjøre rett inn i en måne i nærheten. Grievous derimot, unnslapp. Rishi-Månen thumb|right|200px|Kloner som forsvarer seg mot droider på Rishi. For å kunne stoppe Republikkens trening av kloner planla Grievous å ta over en lyttestasjon på Rishi for å ha fritt leide til Kamino. Han sendte derfor ut en gruppe droide-kommandosoldater for å ta seg av rekruttklonene. De nye droidene tok raskt over klonbasen, og en liten gruppe overlevende var strandet ute på de øde slettene. Samtidig møtte kaptein Rex og Kommandør Cody opp for å inspisere basen. Kommandodroidene hadde forkledd seg i klonedrakter. I tilegg kunne de også modifisere stemmene sine til å høres ut som hvem som helst. Rex og Cody klarte imidlertid å gjenomskue trusselen og unnslippe i tide. Senere greide klonene å bryte seg inn i basen ved at Rex latet som han var en droide i en klonedrakt. Når Greivous ikke lenger hadde kontakt med droidene sendte han forsterkninger. For å advare Republikken besluttet klonene å sprenge stasjonen, for da ville alt-trygt-signalet opphøre. Dette greide de, og Republikken kom og reddet dem. thumb|left|200px|AT-TE-er som angriper Separatistiske skip ved Bothawoui. Slaget om Bothawoui Slaget om Bothawoui var et romslag ledet av Anakin Skywalker. Republikken var i sterkt undertall i forhold til Separatistene, men ved å utplassere AT-TE’er på asteroider i asteroidebeltet rundt planeten greide klonene å ødelegge skipene, siden Grievous hadde alt kraft på de forreste skjoldene for å beskytte seg mot asteroidene. Skytopp-stasjonen left|thumb|left|200px|Skytopp-stasjonen når den blir sprengt innenfra For å unngå flere overraskelseangrep fra general Grievous fikk Anakin og hans mannskap på Twilight i oppdrag å spore opp en separatistisk lyttestasjon. Det greide de takket være et signal fra nylig kidnappede R2-D2. R2-D2 var underveis til skytoppstasjonen for et mulig salg til Grievous hvis droiden inneholdt opplysninger om Republikken. Anakin, Ahsoka og hans mannskap fikk i oppdrag å ødelegge lyttestasjonen innenfra, men Anakin valgte i tilegg å redde sin venn R2. De fikk imidlerid problemer. R2's midlertidige erstatning R3-S6 viste seg snart å være en spion for Grievous og gjorde alt den kunne for å stoppe jediene. Heldigvis greide heltene å ødelegge stasjonen og i tilegg redde R2. thumb|right|200px|Mace Windu ser utover Ryloths landskap Slaget om Ryloth Ryloth-krigen var en krig der Republikken prøvde å frigjøre planeten Ryloth fra Separatistene, der planetens innbyggere Twi-Leekene ble fanget. Krigen startet med ødeleggelsen av Separatistenes blokade. Rett etterpå prøvde Republikken å lande troppene sine på planeten. Slaget om Ryloth fikk klonene til å innse hva krigen virkelig handlet om, blant annet når to kloner finner en jente som er kommet bort fra foreldrene i kaoset. Republikken greide til slutt å ta hovedstaden og fanget Watt Tambor. I tilegg til klonehæren ble de hjulpet av en gruppe Twi'Leek frihetskjempere. thumb|250 px|left|Dusørjegerne og de fangede senatorene Gisselkrisen For å befri gangsteren Ziro the Hutt, brøt dusørjegeren Cad Bane seg inn i Senatsbygningen. etter et overraskelsesangrep på en gruppe Senatkrigere, snek gruppen seg videre inn i bygningen, der de drepte flere vakter. Etter å ha tatt flere senatorer til fange i en lobby, kuttet dusørjegerene all kontakt fra kanslerens kontor, og forlangte å få Ziro the Hutt frigitt. Det dusørjegerne ikke visste, var at Ankain fortsatt var i bygningen etter en visitt på senator Padmé Amidalas kontor. Anakin hadde derimot ikke lyssabelen sin. Den var i Padmés lomme fordi hun hadde vært nødt til å stikke den unna når en annen senator uanmeldt ankom hennes kontor. Dusørjegerne greide å ta Anakin til fange, og å befri Ziro the Hutt. Cad Bane hadde planlagt å sprenge rommet som senatorene var i etter å ha befridd Ziro, men Anakin greide å få alle senatorene uskadd ut. Krigens slutt Slaget om Coruscant right|thumb|200px|Industriføderasjonens skip lander på Coruscant. Slaget om Coruscant var en av de siste slagene i Klonekrigene. Etter slaget spredte krigen seg til de fleste delene av galaksen etter å ha holdt seg forholdsvis på ett og ett sted av gangen i en periode. Det som utløste slaget var Separatistenes kidnapping av Kansleren for så prøvde å bringe ham ut av hovedstaden. Slaget foregikk mellom den Galaktiske Republikken, ledet av jediene og Separatistene, og Separatistbevegelsen ledet av General Grievous og Grev Dooku. Slaget foregikk både på bakken og i rommet over Coruscant. Kidnappelsen av kansleren Separatistene landet raskt etter å ha ankommet Coruscant. Republikken skjønte ikke først at Separatistene hadde som mål å kidnappe kansleren, siden nærmest ingen av droidene dro i retning Senatet. thumb|left|300px|Slaget om Coruscant. Romslaget Etter å ha kidnappet kansleren, prøvde Separatistene å bringe ham vekk fra Coruscant i krysseren Invisible hand. Samtidig raste Anakin og Obi-Wan til Coruscant for å befri kansleren. Før de kom seg til Grievous' skip, måtte de kjempe seg forbi mange fientlige skip, overvinne en armada av Gribbdroider og overleve torpedoer og Buzzdroider. Etter å ha kommet seg inn i Invisible hand kjempet Anakin og Obi-Wan seg videre opp til et utkikkstårn i den bakre delen av skipet. Der kom de fram til kansleren, men også Grev Dooku. thumb|300px|Duellen ombord i Invisible Hand. Duell Under lyssabelduell med Anakin og Obi-Wan mot Grev Dooku, ble Obi-Wan slått ut så Anakin nok en gang måtte kjempe mot Dooku alene. Da Anakin og Dooku kjempet prøvde Dooku å vinne over Anakin ved å prøve å friste ham med den mørke siden. Til Dookus forferdelse har Anakin blitt bedre enn ham med sverdet og vinner til slutt. Han står med to lyssabler mellom strupen på Dooku og blir overtalt av Palpatine til å drepe ham. Palpatine ber også Anakin la Obi-Wan ligge bevisstløs igjen på skipet, men Anakin hører ikke på kansleren og tar Obi-Wan med seg. Returnere til Coruscant thumb|300px|Grevious' flaggskip, Invisible Hand, kræsjlander på Coruscant. På vei ned fra tårnet styrter skipet vertikalt nedover, og Anakin med Obi-Wan på ryggen og kansleren kjemper for å holde seg fast. Når skipet kommer i vanlig stilling igjen, våkner Obi-Wan og alle tre drar mot hangaren, men de blir fanget av et stråleskjold og ført til broen på skipet. Der møter de general Grievous, som har tenkt til å drepe Anakin og Obi-Wan, men R2-D2 hjelper dem løs, og de blir en duell med Anakin og Oni-Wan mot general Grievous og hans magmavakter. Duellen ender med at Grievous knuser et vindu på broen så jediene får nok med å stå imot vakumet. Selv er Grievous en droid og rømmer ut før vinduet lukkes. Etter dette prøver Anakin å styre skipet ned til Coruscant, men de mister etter kort tid halve skipet. De greier allikevel å kræsjlande på en landingsstripe på bakken. Bak scenene I krigscenene for dette slaget får vi også se R2-D2 sloss mot andre droider for første gang. Slaget om Kashyyyk thumb|200px|Republikkens og wookienes styrker gjør seg klar for kamp rett før slaget om Kashyyyk. Slaget om Kashyyyk fant sted på slutten av klonekrigene, og er også et av de største slagene. Krigen ble ledet av mester Yoda, og klone-kommandør Grees klonehær. Under slaget var Republikken alliert med Kashyyyks lokale befolkning; Wookiene. Under slaget ble Kommandør Gree bedt om å utføre ordre 66, men Yoda oppddaget i god tid hva som ville skje, og drepte Gree og en annen klonekriger som var til stede. Krigen foregikk hovedsakelig på en strand og i luften over. Slaget thumb|200px|Klonetropper på starten av slaget om Kashyyyk|left Etter et møte med jedirådet, gikk Yoda til utkiksposten der han ble møtt av kommandør Gree. Kort etter begynte droidehæren å komme raskt over vannet i deres retning. Mens Republikkens kloner stod i skarpskytterposisjoner, svingte flere Wookier seg på lianer frem til mange av stridsvognene for å plassere miner. Sener utviklet salget seg til å bli en vill kamp både i luften og på stranden. Ordre 66 thumb|left|200px|Yoda etter å ha drept kommandør Gree og en annen klone. Etter en mislykket utførelse av ordre 66, måtte Yoda komme seg vekk fra planeten. Wookieene Tarful og Chewbacka førte ham til en redningskapsel, som førte Yoda i sikkerhet på Tantive IV Samtidig hadde nå også Republikken begynt å angripe Wookiene og fortsatte med dette også etter deaktiveringen av droidene. Slaget på Utapau thumb|300px|Kloner under kampen om Utapau. Slaget om Utapau var en av de siste krigene i Klonekrigene, og stedet der general Grievous døde. Slaget ble til ved at Obi-Wan Kenobi ble sendt av jedirådet for å drepe den fryktede droidegeneralen. Obi-Wans ankomst Etter å ha snakket med borgermesteren, sendte Obi-Wan R4 tilbake for å hente flåten. Samtidig - etter å ha skaffet seg en Varactyl, begynte Obi-Wan å lete etter Grievous. Etter å ha funnet generalen, ble det en stor lyssabelduell, avbrutt av klonenes ankomst. thumb|left|200px|Kommandør Cody får besked om å utføre ordre 66. Slaget Slaget foregikk i en av Utapaus byer. Klonearmeen, som var så stor at den kunne brukes til å innvadere tre planeter, ble ledet av kommandør Cody. I løpet av slaget flyttet Republikken seg stadig oppover ettersom de gradvis presset droidene tilbake. Samtidig jaktet Obi-Wan på general Grievous, noe som etter hvert utviklet seg til et villt race gjennom Utapaus gater. Til slutt endte Obi-Wan og Grievous opp på en platform, der Obi-Wan til slutt endte opp med å drepe Grievous. Ordre 66 Etter Obi-Wan hadde drept General Grievous, fikk kommandør Cody en medling fra kansleren om at han skulle drepe Obi-Wan. Dette mislyktes imidlertidig og Obi-Wan greide å flykte og komme seg i sikkerhet på Tantive IV. Angrepet på jedi-tempelet Angrepet på jedi-tempelet var en del av ordre 66 utført av Darth Vader og en gruppe kloner. Ingen ble spart, selv ikke de unge jediene. Tempelet ble satt i brann. Duellen i Senatet Omtrent samtidig med oppdrag til Mustafar, kjempet Yoda og Keiseren mot hverandre i Senatet. Begge var flere ganger på nippet til å dø, og kraften ble brukt på sitt mektiske. Når Yoda datt utfor en stor høyde i Senatet, stakk han av og levde i eksil resten av livet. Oppdraget på Mustafar thumb|300px|Oppdrag Mustafar markerte slutten på Klonekrigene. Etter ordre 66 var utført, og Anakin Skywalker var gått over til den mørke siden som Darth Vader, ble han sendt til Mustafar for å drepe Separatistlederene. Dette ville avslutte Klonekrigen, og gjøre vei for skapelsen av det galaktiske Imperium. Etter å ha blitt mottatt av lederen for Industriføderasjonen Nuta Gunray, stengte Darth Vader alle dørene inn til komandorommet. Deretter drepte han alle Separatistmedlemmene. Samtididg hadde Padme Amidala, Anakins kjæreste blitt urolig for Anakin og dratt til mustafar. Med på skipet var også Obi-Wan Kenobi som hadde sneket seg med for å tilintetgjøre Darth Vader (Anakin). Etter å ha landet og møtt Anakin, oppdaget Padme at Anakin hadde forandret seg; at han hadde gåttt over til den mørke siden. Anakin skjønner ikke selv at han har forandret seg, og når han ser Obi-Wan, tror han at Padme har tatt ham med for å drepe han. Han begynner å kvele Padme, men Obi-Wan stanser ham, og de begynner å slåss. Under kampen holder begge to på å drepe hverander flere ganger, og de greier også å deaktivere skjoldet til bygningen de er på. Dette gjør så at lava fra overflaten spruter overalt. Senere befinner begge to seg på en pæl fra bygningen som har løsnet og som flyter på en lavaelv. Når pælen detter utfor en lavafoss, er det så vidt Anakin klarer seg. Kampen ender med at Obi-Wan kutter av begge Anakins ben og den ene armen. Anakin ligger forkullet igjen og er døden nær, men keiseren (Palpatine) redde ham. Kort tid etter ble Anakin "Omgjort" til den mørke karakteren kjent som Darth Vader. Kategori:Klonekrigen